New Extremes
by queenofklaroline
Summary: A wolf has one mate in his life, a soul mate. They will always be pulled to one another by an unbreakable connection. The need for one another will never fade, simply magnify. And when they finally claim one another the consequences could be far more dangerous then either expected. Warning: Dark events are included
1. Chapter 1

The adrenaline pumped through the wolf's veins as he searched for his prey. Tonight was the first night he chose to transform to enjoy the feeding thoroughly. It had taken a while but he finally gave into the need and suffered quickly through the pain. The bones breaking inside of him was pure torture, the reason he had fought so hard for the curse to be broken.

But what had hurt the most was the loneliness he had felt. No one was around to soothe his pain or whisper calming words into his ear. That was the one thing he never experienced yet craved. He had never admitted but being alone took its toll on him. The need for love had long been forgotten but not erased.

The darkness was looming over him as he ran faster smelling the deer not far from sight. It had to be about a few feet away and the scent was enough to push him forward. It would have to be enough for now because Klaus had promised himself that he wouldn't harm a human. if he did then the Sheriff would find out and so would she.

His thoughts would always include her, although it was difficult to concentrate at time. She was special, important. Caroline Forbes made him feel different yet he couldn't deny that he yearned for that. Tonight she had finally decided to give him a chance and he wasn't interested in messing it up.

The wolf picked up its pace desperate to tame the dryness in his throat that wasn't getting better. As he tried to breathe the dryness only got worse making him gasp for the sweet intoxicating red remedy.  
He could see ahead of him the deer stopping to graze the leaves on the ground, a few more moments and the kill would be his.

The wolf inside of him snarled loudly and started treading after the animal, he slowed down his pace as he jumped on his prey.

Deciding to commit a quick kill tonight he felt his fangs come out and dug into the neck of the animal.

Klaus was breathing rapidly as the taste flooded down his throat with a growl releasing itself from inside.

He bit the deer again and then upon feeling the animal slowly dying he drained it of the remaining blood before pushing himself off it.

As he stood enjoying the last few seconds of the overwhelming kill he heading back to his mansion. He imagined the sketch of the night that he was itching to commit to paper. His memory would always preserve it but he needed physical proof as well.

Suddenly the sound of someone crying stopped the animal in its tracks. He didn't know what overtook him but the strong smell of sweetness penetrated his mind. It was a mix of vanilla and honey all combined with a hint of sweet blood. It was as if all the sweetness in the world was combined into this scent that drove him towards it. His paws took him where he hadn't expected to head, farther into the woods. He saw her right as the clearing opened up to him.

Caroline sat on a log trying not to cry but it was evident that her emotions weren't letting themselves stay back. Without thinking he flashed over to lean down on her lap staring at her intently.

At first she was frightened but as she continued looking at his little sandy colored fur and his blue eyes she spoke up ''Klaus?''

With one howl he confirmed her suspicions. For a while the two just stared at each other as though challenging themselves to speak first. But finally Caroline gave in knowing her problems had to be heard by someone and Klaus was already present, on her lap and willing to hear her complain.

''I should have known. Well I guess i should talk to someone, Tyler found out about our date. He decided to throw a bottle at the wall but it almost hit me and I wasn't surprised. That scared me, I was supposed to be scared but I expected him to get this angry and violent. But what I hate is the fact that I shouldn't be scared but I am.'' Caroline spoke quickly as if needing to reveal everything before she lost her confidence.

Klaus growled angrily as he heard her saying Tyler almost hit a bottle in her direction. He was considering ripping the boy's heart from his chest then and there. The only issue was Caroline.

Not knowing what to say he simply pet himself against her hand urging her to continue. She smiled before scratching behind his ears and continuing down his back. He shuddered with pleasure before howling into the forest.

Caroline giggled as she lowered herself to sit on the ground next to the wolf. ''You know you look very cute as a wolf.''

Another protesting snarl made its way before she scooted closer silencing him ''Alright, you are a very scary wolf. Just terrifying.''

Klaus chuckled before rubbing against her sweet scented skin. He recalled a legend he had heard a while back...

_A wolf has one mate in his life, consider it a soul mate. And they will never be apart from one another for long because in the end the two are meant to be. They will always be pulled to one another with a connection no one will ever break. The need for one another will never fade, simply magnify every single day. The passion and love will run through their veins as they slowly succumb to one another for eternity _

He recited from memory. Mates in werewolf legends were described as limited experiences and truly rare. But without even considering another explanation Klaus accepted that Caroline was his one and only mate. Her blood would always call to him and his would be the remedy for her cravings. Her heart would only beat for his as his only ached for her. The two would never consider anyone else because the pull between them would be impossible to fill with another being.

The two were meant for one another and each day they were inching closer to their testing. New extremes were tested but the realization had finally hit Klaus, she was the angel to his devil. The one thing he had been missing and would never let get away now that he had found his true mate.


	2. Chapter 2

The wolf wasn't sure when he had fallen asleep but he had woken up later that night, he noticed him laying bare against the cold ground. He lazily steadied himself getting ready to get home seeing his surrounding were bare and alone. Just like his soul. His wicked blonde angel must have left but with every step it felt like each moment was beginning to be harder and harder to take. He attempted to control his need to find her, see her, hold her.

Klaus shook his head trying to rid those thoughts from his head. They weren't worth remembering, not anymore. They had shared a moment but now she probably retreated back to her little mutt. Klaus' recent kills during the night flashed through his mind, tempting him and pushing him. The delicious bite he had gotten of flesh a few nights prior set his blood on fire. The brunette had pleaded,bargained and given in as she suffered the pain shooting through her from the first taste he let himself indulge in.

Once he saw her everything had changed. He had changed.

The hybrid walked back to his mansion wishing this desire he had for her would purely give him a rest. He needed a break from the constant thoughts driving him insane slowly but completely.

By the time he had reached his destination, the familiar scent of his baby vampire burned his nostrils, but at this point, the man willing decided to give in to the memories of her scent, her smile, her soft skin and her seductive shy glances. She was perfection in her one way and the Original Hybrid was addicted. Smitten might have been the better word but why should he need to ignore the fact that she had marked him.

He couldn't simply look at another female without thinking of how different they were. They in no way compared to the goddess that had stolen his heart.

He continued to walk, the loneliness paving away at his cold dead heart. It was supposed to hold no meaning to him but somehow it did.

A large mansion that looked familiar in the darkness brought him hope. He was almost there, soon he could rest away his pained limbs and exhausted head. He craved a drink or two to calm his nerves but the effort would be too much for him tonight. The transformation was unfamiliar and bone breaking, he wasn't willing to give it any more shots for the time being.

Heading toward a grove of trees right behind his home, he rested slightly against the tough bark that lightly scratched at his bare back. The pain was riveting and simply enjoyable. Pain was second nature to the hybrid which meant he hardly noticed the blood seeping down his back from the connection between the wild tree and his bare skin.

Soon Klaus trekked into his large room grabbing his gray sweatpants on the way to the shower. The hot water loosened up his limbs and awoke his tired thoughts. He tried to avoid the topic of mating but he couldn't, Caroline was his mate. Klaus just wasn't sure how to tell her. She deserved to know but he just didn't know how, it didn't sound true. The water washed away the dirt but not the filth he felt inside. He felt lonely, clueless and exhausted. He need a break from the constant blood flooding his life. Klaus just wanted to take a breathe. He deserved it.

The original spent a couple of more minutes trying to cleanse the sins in his past, too many to discuss but he soon gave up on considering a redemption. Instead he concentrated on getting a few hours of sleep before repeating the usual dreadful days waiting for him around the corner. The endless sadness that he felt was kept a secret. He couldn't explain it but it was as if he had a large hole gaping out of him. It was empty and demanding. It left him breathless and disoriented. It left him bare to the world.

As he approached him bed the usual place where his undead heart stood was instead interrupted by a sharp beating. His heart felt more alive yet worry pulsated in his veins. He tried to shake it off but the continuing assault started to overcome him. It possessed him in a strange way. The sudden noise downstairs disturbed him as he prepared to kill of the intruder without a second thought.

The distinct smell of honey and vanilla made its way into his room becoming even clearer, and as he neared the stairs there was a familiar sight. The vampire with the blonde hair, and the fiery blue eyes. She stood with her hair loosely spread down to her shoulders and her clothes slightly ripped. Her expression was anger and confusion mixed with adrenaline, it appeared his sweet Caroline was in a mood.

''You!'' Caroline snapped before long she flashed up the stairs knocking him to the ground.

''Are you alright love? You seem quite upset.'' He teased her with a grin.

''Don't you use your little nicknames on me! You have a lot of explaining to do!'' She shoved him back to the floor when he tried to rise to his feet.

''About?'' He smiled in adoration.

''Wolves and their mates.'' Caroline commented. By the look on his face Caroline knew she had actually surprised him for once in his life.

* * *

Caroline was confused and alone in the moment that could change everything. She had been walking home hoping to forget the weird and dare she say it sweet moment with Klaus. As soon as he fell asleep she carefully removed his body from hers and ran for the hills.

''Care?'' The voice was familiar and unreassuring.

Caroline didn't look back as she strutted towards her house hoping to avoid the confrontation.

Tyler ran towards his girlfriend trying to get her to stop walking and listen to his apologize.

''Wait Care I just wanted to -'' Tyler stopped mid sentence, the strong scent in the air was impossible to avoid. She smelled exactly like the enemy, like Klaus.

''Were you with him?'' Tyler yelled pushing her against a nearby alley wall. He saw stars in his eyes, his expression was murderous.

''What are you talking about? Let me go. You are hurting me!'' She pleaded under his heavy force that was starting to cause bruises on her milky white skin. She couldn't help the sob that came out as he shoved her harder against the wall, banging her head again the concrete during the rough action.

''Klaus! You smell like him, exactly like him. But you also have the smell of...'' Tyler once agin stopped as he connected recent research that Hayley had shown him about matings done among the animalistic wolves.

''You are his mate!'' The dark haired boy felt his claws retract and push themselves into her skin.

''Stop that please, please.'' Tyler snarled in frustration, digging his claws into Caroline's hips. The newly torn and abused flesh was left with no time to heal itself as he mutilated the skin and the scent of her blood had begun to cling to the fresh air.

* * *

''What did he do?'' Klaus growled fiercely as Caroline recounted her night after leaving him. He was close to getting to his feet and ripping the boy's heart from his chest then reading it to him after compelling him to enjoy it.

''Don't you even try to change the subject!'' She retorted back at him.

''You need to heal faster my love.'' He whispered as he rose closer to her lips.

''No. Don't even think about it.'' She knew exactly what he meant and she wasn't giving in.

The young blonde was laying flat on top of the devil himself as he presented her with the solution to her recent cravings and her injuries. She desired blood that didn't come from some cold useless blood bag. Caroline wanted the liquid to be warm and sweet as she drank it, devoured it. Just the memory of his blood going down her throat made Caroline try to ignore the tingling sensation in her lower abdomen.

But somehow here she was staring at his exposed throat that had beads of water dripping down from his previous shower.

"Sweetheart, come on have a go." Klaus looked at her excitement lighting up his dark red eyes. His fangs pierced her wrist as he teased himself with a small portion of her blood. He knew if she had a deadly bite harming her that she would give in and heal herself.

As if time was slowly pacing itself Caroline lowered her head to his neck. She could hear the blood softly pulsating, making its way through his attractive body. It took its time reaching his neck right near the artery that would easily fill the void Caroline kept trying to deny wasn't there.

Without a second thought she released her fangs not minding the pain as they ripped themselves through her gums. She felt her eyes shifting to their vampire form but what caught her of guard was Klaus. The expression on his face was priceless. He was taunting her, pushing her, calling to her.

He seemed fascinated as he looked at the new side of Caroline he never had the pleasure of seeing. Before he could send some compliment her way she ripped open a small artery in the his throat relishing in the taste that entered her mouth. The warm liquid buried her pain as well as the dried up feeling in the back of her throat. It healed her need but it enhanced her want. She continued to drink until the girl's heartbeat slowed down. Caroline could feel her wrist and the claw marks on her hips healing quicker then before.

Suddenly Caroline felt a hand from behind snaking itself around her waist. She felt her devil pulling her closer, blood still staining his lips and his fangs still showing.

Caroline lifted her head to look at the hybrid with his red lips and exposed fangs. He looked animalistic and perfect.

She looked at his fangs and at his dark eyes before whispering the words that proved her new emotions resurfacing for him.

"So beautiful."

She crushed their lips together the moment she spoke.

Caroline continued losing herself in Klaus' kisses as she tasted the blood on his lips. He pulled her closer holding her close against his hard chest. She ran her hands through his hair before resting them around his neck gently stroking any exposed skin she could find. He caressed her arms then her back before he rested his hands low enough to make her go crazy with desire.

Soon he lifted her by her smooth behind and wrapped her legs around his waist not wasting any time bringing her upstairs. He managed to rip her shirt off before flashing the rest of the way to his room not being able to handle anymore teasing. The way her tongue battled with his for dominance made his need for her even greater. Caroline moaned quietly as she laced her fingers in his curly hair once again. Their tongues collided with one another quickly placed her on his bed before resting himself on top of her, never once releasing her mouth. His hands glided down her arms and stayed on her stomach. Caroline moaned once again as she nibbled on his bottom lip. This caused Klaus to let out a growl deep from within his chest.

"My beautiful blood lusting angel is finally here." Klaus spoke out of breath trying to regain some composure before continuing with his plans. She had finally given into him and he wouldn't waste another moment thinking about what he wanted to do next.

Caroline smiled while tracing her finger down his chest. No regrets lingered in her mind, only lustful cravings. Her want for blood had been suffused now all she had to have was her indestructible hybrid. Her evil ripper who easily could rip out eery heart in sight. He would never harm her but the adrenaline she felt knowing she was with the most powerful being was enough.

All of a sudden she felt his piercing fangs open her throat to expose her own blood. Klaus let himself drink from his beautiful angel reveling in the taste. He found himself growling loudly at the taste that filled him up. Her blood was exquisite. Even for a vampire, her blood was delicious. It was better then anything he had ever tried before. Even better then any human blood he had tried. He pulled her closer to him, his other hand now on her back, pulling her harshly against him.

After he finished drinking from her Klaus kissed her neck once more before speaking again ''Are you sure?''

Caroline couldn't explain the pull she felt but it was stronger then the one she had with Tyler.

Way stronger.

She wanted Klaus in more ways then one.

She wanted his heart, body and soul.

Without hesitation she whispered ''Yes. Take me, claim me as yours.''

With one more gentle glance he claimed her lips once again but this time he didn't let go.

Klaus had found his true mate and he couldn't help taking her there and then.

* * *

**the next chapter will be the last part. it will include the mating scene which will have tons of smut and it will have the morning after with the finally discussion about mates!**


End file.
